


GTR

by April302



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	GTR

“上头送来消息，重点怀疑对象据说这几天已经回到国内，现在需要派个人去调查一下”

警局里的人各个都忙得不可开交，连头都没工夫抬，这种大亨能混到这么久还安然无恙必有他的势力，黑白通吃，揽这种活无疑是吃力不讨好

唯有刚上任没多久的忽悠不知行情，带着对工作的热情，激动地接下了这个案子并信誓旦旦地相信自己一定能做到滴水不漏……

但当他来到目的地，看到拔地而起的摩天大楼，奢华的景象着实让他吃惊不已，果然贫穷真的会限制人的想象力啊……

要调查的是G集团的总裁，年级轻轻却在国内外混得风生水起，总会让人产生怀疑，忽悠的任务就是去简单地调查一下蛛丝马迹，看是否有任何可疑的地方

当电梯停在顶楼的时候，忽悠还在思考着怎么和那位大亨周旋，怎么样展现自己惊人的语言能力，还没想完就有一位身材姣好的女子带他到总裁室门口便退下了

打开门，便看到那个男人背对着他看文件，仿佛当他不存在一般……  
忽悠尴尬地“咳”了一声，清了清嗓子  
“你好，我是来调查的，请配合一下我的工作”  
男人这才转过身，身着笔挺的西装，头发整理得一丝不苟，展现出比同龄人更加魅力的成熟

“你好，请坐”  
听到声音的那一刻忽悠是有点懵的，总觉得这声音迷之熟悉，仿佛和印象中的那人重合了，但却被面前递过来的一杯冰可乐打断了思考……

心不在焉眼神飘忽地喝了一大口，全然没注意对面男人嘴角扬起的笑意……

“咳，请配合我的工作，报告一下你们公司的详细资料”  
男人没说话，只是看着他，半晌突然凑近，在忽悠耳边说了句  
“你穿警服的样子真好看”说完还不忘在人家脸颊上亲了一口

忽悠脑袋顿时空白了两秒，一把推开了面前的男人  
“哇，你这个狗贼，看我一刀sa了你，不一枪毙了你”

男人上前一把将忽悠推到在了沙发上，紧紧扣住忽悠的两只手，解下自己的领带系住，不顾忽悠拼死的挣扎  
“你想干什么!?你别乱来，你信不信我告你袭警!!?”  
“宝贝儿，这不叫袭警，这叫强奸”

忽悠挣扎的更厉害了，然而随着大幅度的挣扎，体内陡然升起一股燥意且愈发强烈，全身的血液都在往下身那处涌动，更难以启齿的是后穴那处竟泛起一股湿意，饶是再愚钝也知道这是怎么了，忽悠难以置信地看向那瓶冰可乐，再看向那个男人

“狗贼!混蛋!流氓!唔……”  
男人霸道地吻住了他的唇，未出口的词悉数被堵在嘴中，肆意在他嘴中攻城略地，交换着彼此的气息，手上也不忘在忽悠身上流连，吃尽豆腐，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，沾湿了衣领……

随着药效的发作，忽悠早就软成了一汪春水，原本推拒的手现在只能虚虚地抓住男人的衣领，眼中也蒙上了一层水汽，这幅软糯的样子更是激起了身上男人的兽欲，一把拽下忽悠的裤子，下身的光景一览无遗……

感受到下身的凉意，忽悠下意识地想要夹紧双腿，却忽略了卡在他腿间的男人，堪堪环在了他的腰上，这欲拒还迎的动作愉悦了身上那人

男人凑近忽悠耳边，手指也触碰上后穴，轻微地按压着，成功激起忽悠的一声低吟  
“宝贝儿，已经这么迫不及待了嘛”  
“你……唔…混蛋!…放手!”  
沾了些许后穴溢出的肠液，把亮晶晶的手指在忽悠眼前晃了晃  
“嘴上说着不要，身体还是挺诚实的嘛”  
“还不是! ……还不是因为你给我下药!!”  
“宝贝儿，很舒服的，你会喜欢的”  
“唔……把你的手指给我拿出去……啊嗯……”  
话还没说完，男人的一根手指悉数没入，很好地缓解了后穴的痒意，激起了忽悠一声甜腻的呻吟

“宝贝儿，你知道自己有多诱人嘛”  
“唔……”  
一把捞起忽悠，带着他往落地镜走去，镜中的忽悠因着情欲脸上泛起不正常的潮红，眼中似是蒙上了一层雾气，嘴角还挂着残留的津液，上身穿着整齐的警服，就连最上方的纽扣都规规矩矩地系着，下半身却一丝不挂，笔直修长的一双腿颤颤巍巍的站在地上，股间还有恶劣的手指来回抽插，被手指带出的肠液濡湿了大腿内侧，尽显黏腻，如此禁欲又淫乱的样子，任谁看了都会血脉喷张，别说身后那个觊觎忽悠已久的男人了……

忽悠只是看了一眼就别过头去不敢再看  
“唔……我不要看”  
“好，宝贝儿不看就不看”  
正在忽悠惊讶于男人的听话时，他又被男人带到了巨大的落地窗前，身后的男人埋头在他脖颈间亲吻着，后穴中又被无情地插入了一根手指，打着圈做着细致的扩张，另一只手一颗一颗解开忽悠胸前的衣衫，不多时便衣衫凌乱袒胸露乳了，半掉不掉的衣服挂在手臂，男人沿着他的肩骨一点一点往下亲吻着，沿途留下斑驳的痕迹……

“嗯……不……不要”  
“不要什么?”  
“不要在这里……嗯……”  
“宝贝儿你看，这儿风景多好啊”  
边说后穴的动作越发大了，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，忽悠再也坚持不住双手撑在了面前的玻璃上才避免滑下，身后的男人却步步紧逼，隔着裤子都能感受到那人的硕大……

穴口一点一点被男人的阳物顶开，尽管身体已经想要的不行，但忽悠还残存着最后一丝理智，拼命往前缩着试图躲开男人的进入，但这似乎惹怒到了忍耐力本就不好的男人，一把将他压在玻璃上，一插到底……

“啊……”  
忽悠痛呼出声，尽管做了细致的扩张，但身为处子之身的忽悠第一次被人全部进入还是痛得浑身发颤，额上都冒起了细密的汗珠，在眼眶中盘旋了很久的眼泪终于顺着眼角滑下，男人疼惜地舔去忽悠眼角的泪珠，撸动着忽悠的阴茎以示安慰

渐渐地疼痛有所好转，身后的男人也开始缓慢抽插了起来，换着不同的角度进行戳刺，忽悠胸前粉嫩嫩的乳头被无情的压在冰凉的玻璃上碾压，就连勃起的阴茎也随着男人身后的动作在玻璃上摩擦着，留下淫迷的水迹

这种随时随地都会被人看见的感觉刺激着忽悠，后穴不由得夹得更紧，快感一波一波涌来，忽悠只能无助的抓着身后男人的手臂  
“不要在这里……嗯……会被看见的”  
却换来身后男人更加激烈的冲刺  
“啊啊……不要……唔……太快了”  
“宝贝儿，你后面夹得我好紧啊”  
“嗯……啊啊啊……”  
不知是顶到了哪一点，随着忽悠一声高昂甜腻的呻吟，身前的阴茎颤抖了两下，浓稠的精液尽数喷薄在落地窗上……

这时的忽悠再也支撑不下去，软着身子就要滑下去，却被男人一把捞起继续压在窗上做着活塞运动，想到自己这淫乱的一面随时随地都会落入他人眼中，只要对面楼的人往上看一眼便会看得真真切切，忽悠就忍不住胆寒，放软了声音啜泣道  
“求求你……唔……不要在这里”  
“不在这里也可以，不过 …… 你得自己来”

忽悠还没完全明白自己来是什么意思，就胡乱的点头，一心想着离开这个地方  
被男人一把抱起离开了落地窗，坐到了沙发上，胸前的乳粒被人肆意玩弄，刚刚释放过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，刚清醒没多久的脑子又被情欲压了下去，只听到男人在耳边的诱哄  
“宝贝儿，乖，自己坐下来”  
“嗯……唔……”  
不知是药的缘故还是男人熟悉的嗓音，蛊惑着忽悠情不自禁的跨坐在男人腿上，一手撑在男人的腹部，一手握住炙热的硕大对准着自己湿漉漉的后穴，缓缓地坐了下去，不同于第一次的猛烈，忽悠自己掌控着主导权，因着动作的缓慢，忽悠能感受到穴口被一点点撑开的样子，甚至还能感受到男人阳物上的青筋，这羞耻感引得他夹紧了后穴，换来身下男人的一声低吟  
“唔…宝贝儿，你真棒，再进去点儿”  
“嗯……不行了……”  
“乖……再进去一点儿”  
“唔……会坏的”  
男人嘴上虽说着温柔的话语，但手上却扶着忽悠的腰紧紧往下压，阳物进到了前所未有的深度，张嘴含住忽悠粉嫩的乳粒，舔咬吮吸，啧啧的吸水声在空荡的房间里显得异常清晰，淫迷不已  
忽悠舒服的扬起脖颈，双手环住男人的脑袋，情不自禁得把自己的乳粒往男人嘴里送，腰下也情难自禁得缓缓扭动起来，吞吐着男人的硕大，嘴里发出小猫般腻人的呻吟

与男人猛烈地抽插不同，忽悠完全掌握着自己的节奏，一上一下时不时碾过自己最敏感的那点，玩得不亦乐乎，所有的一切都被抛之脑外，只想随着男人一起沉沦

看着自己心上人陶醉的样子，男人忍不住调侃道“宝贝儿，这么喜欢骑马么？被老公干得爽不爽?”  
“滚……你……你只不过是我的按摩棒罢了……唔”  
“哦?是吗”  
“那当然……嗯……啊……”  
男人握住忽悠白嫩的腰，在他往下落时狠狠地向上顶去，力道大道都能看到肚子上的突起，男人坏心眼地拉住忽悠的手放到肚子上，狠狠顶去  
“宝贝儿，感受到了吗？我在你里面”  
“唔……放手……混蛋……嗯…啊啊啊…”  
男人的顶弄愈发的快了，次次都碾到自己最敏感的一点，忽悠连骂人的力气都没有了，只能无意识地发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，再一次沉沦在无尽的欲海当中，脑袋里却浮现出另一个男人的身影，虽然从未谋面，但远在海外的他会熬夜陪他打游戏，会在他难过的时候想尽办法安慰，会在他遇到难题时出谋划策，那个男人声音又好听，性格又好，情商又高，怕自己早已经不知不觉地沦陷了吧

就在抵达高潮的那一刻，忽悠下意识脱口而出  
“啊……嗯……老王”  
随着身体抽搐了一阵，忽悠软软地趴在身下那人的怀里，高潮后的后穴一阵紧缩，吸得男人头皮发麻，快速抽插了几十下便也尽数交代在忽悠内里深处，累到不行的忽悠根本没注意到身下男人愈发上扬的嘴角，那是怎么也掩盖不住的笑意

还没缓过来男人就着相连的姿势拖着忽悠的臀部站了起来，吓得忽悠紧紧搂住他的脖子，双腿也自觉地环在男人腰上，随着男人一步步的走动，忽悠只感觉体内的硕大要把自己捅穿了似得  
“唔……不行……受不了了……啊……”  
“带你去房间，宝贝儿”  
“唔……放我下来”  
男人不仅没听他的话，拖着他臀部的手还大力揉捏了两下，男人暗自感叹着这舒服的手感，想必以后自己是很性福了… 从沙发到休息室短短的几部路上，却已经滴滴答答落满了从忽悠后穴漏出的液体，精液混合着肠液，一路蔓延到床边……

被扔到床上的忽悠用尽最后一丝力气逃离，却被男人轻而易举的抓住脚踝拖了回来  
“宝贝儿，这是要去哪儿啊”  
“不要了……唔……受不了了”  
“宝贝儿，你是享受了，我这可还没结束了”  
“不……唔……不要了”  
“宝贝儿怎么能只顾着自己呢”  
无论忽悠怎么求饶，男人还是抓起忽悠的一只腿，再次进入，不知疲惫地大肆抽插起来  
“啊啊啊……太快了……慢点……呜呜……”  
忽悠再也忍不住抽噎起来，本就是第一次的他感到后穴麻木，机械地吞吐着男人的硕大，完全不受自己控制，承受不了的快感只能让他一遍遍的做着无用功的求饶，试图让男人放他一马  
可一次次的求饶却换来男人更加恶劣的顶弄，忽悠不知道自己射了几次，也不知道男人换了多少个姿势，他只知道最后连哭的力气都没有，只能发出小声的嗯哼，男人却还在他身上肆意啃咬，下身的动作也没有要停下来的样子，就这样迷迷糊糊的昏睡过去了……

 

再次醒来的时候，忽悠只觉得自己浑身散了架，一抬眼便是那男人撑着头看着自己，昨天的荒唐事儿一幕幕尽数浮现在自己眼前  
“狗贼，看我不掐死你”  
男人听了也只是宠溺地笑笑  
“宝贝儿你真不记得我了”  
“谁要记得你这个臭流氓!强奸犯!”  
“宝贝儿，这回我们是真的知根知底了”  
“知你妹啊知……你”  
忽悠这才觉得这句话熟悉无比，再加上这个人的声音，眼前的人和电脑屏幕那端的人瞬间重合在一起……  
“你……你是老王!?”  
男人在忽悠嘴角嘬了一口  
“这才想起来，我从温哥华回来了，以后就在国内做生意，不走了”  
“哦……唔”  
男人抬起忽悠的下巴交换了一个甜蜜而又绵长的湿吻  
“都说过了，我不姓王”  
“哦，我知道”  
如果是平常的忽悠现在早就和男人骚话起来了，但是现在的处境，现在的气氛，他只觉得害羞的连手都不知道该往哪儿放，再加上昨天情难自禁的一句“老王”怕是男人对他的心思也知道的一清二楚了吧……

男人看到他这一脸茫然呆萌的样子，忍不住又去亲他，手上也不安分地乱摸起来，互通心意之后的忽悠也没有推拒，只是双手环住了男人的脖颈，享受着这腻死人的吻……直到后穴又被抵上了一根粗大的硬物……  
“你滚……臭流氓”  
“宝贝儿，我就蹭蹭，不进去”  
“你放屁……唔……嗯啊……出去啊……混蛋”  
“宝贝儿，我就进去，不动”  
“嗯……嗯啊…你慢一点啊………”


End file.
